Adrién II
Adrién II (born December 5, 1980) is the Re de l'Terreli (Bernician: King of the Terreli). Adrién succeeded his grandmother after her death in May 2016. He is the eighth monarch of Terreli, and the second to have a mother of Zumundan descent. Early Life Re Adrién was born Adrién Julien Deniel Carmelo to Julien, Prince Royale and Asana of Zumunda. Adrién was born two months premature and remained in the hospital for several months due to various sicknesses. Many believed he would not make it but he was released in late March. Adrién grew up in the Château de Voclain, with his parents until his fathers death in 1998 at which point he moved into the Palais de Genois. He was home schooled until the age of 11, at which point he began attending Centre Poire École Millieu. Adrién went on to attend Centre Poire Lycée where he quickly became the most popular student on campus. His popularity was attributed to his royal status as well as his athletic abilities. Adrién was star and captain of the basketball and football teams, and was a major contender to go pro. Though he was an excellent athlete he still kept his focus on his studies and graduated top of his class in 1997. In the second term of his tenth year Adrién began dating Lady Gabrielle Cholet, a childhood friend. In January of 1996 Lady Gabby found out that she was two months pregnant. The couple had their first son, Jacque Adrién on August 19, 1996 just a week before the start of their twelfth year. Royal Marines Adrién chose to give up his scholarship and athletic offers in order to join the Forse Royale Marine. He began attending the École Royale di Marine immediately following his graduation. Adrién and Lady Gabby had their second child, and first daughter Gabrielle Renée on August 25, 199; Five months later the couple adopted the Ducesse's nephew, Dante Antoni, after her sister died giving birth on February 29, 1999. Their second daughter Isabella Élise was born February 10, 2000. Adrién graduated the ERM in May 2000 and was immediately sent to Genovia to fight in the Genovian Rebellion (1999). It was there that Adrién was shot in the shoulder while on a mission. Shortly after the war ended in June 2001, Adrién was permitted a two month leave. It was during this time that he and Lady Gabby were officially married at St. Luc Cathédrale, though they had already been married shortly after their graduation from Lycee. After his leave was up Adrién was sent to Norden, which Adrién says were the hardest four years of his life. It was there he was made a Lieutenant in 2002. Lady Gabby had their fourth child, and third daughter, Angéle Asana in April 2002. After serving in Norden, Adrién went to Seruba for joint service in the Seruban Royal Marines. Adrién served in Seruba for four years and was promoted to Captain in 2006. In October 2006 while on a trip to Egyptos Lady Gabby was killed in a car accident, along with the couples unborn child. Adrién left the military and the private eye for quite some time. It wasn't until early 2008 that he emerged with Jazmén de Gambes and was back taking on engagements. The two were engaged in August 2008 and married May 2009; they had a civil marriage on Christmas Eve 2008. Adrién returned to the Marines in August of that year. Post Marines Reine Isabella became sick in 2009 and in 2011 she discharged Adrién so that he could start carrying out more royal duties. At first he performed very novice duties such as visiting schools and hospitals, as well as choosing the charities he would patron. Throughout the year those duties increased and in 2013 his grandmother fell severely ill. Prince Adrién became regent and he was bestowed a significant amount of extra responsibilities. Adrién, who wasn't used to doing these types of things, was overwhelmed at first but quickly adjusted thanks to the help of his wife. Some of the most memorable duties he performed were opening Parliament in 2013, bestowing the honors of the crown in 2013 and 2014, and hosting the leaders of the AEGIS Coalition in 2014. On June 28, 2015 the Re's sixth child, Trémain Dario, was born; four months later Re Adrién divorced Reine Jazmén after six years of marriage; May 2016 brought the death of Reine Isabella due to heart disease. Upon his grandmothers death Adrién ascended to the throne as Adrién II. Reign Re Adrién has started his reign as Re off on a good foot. He is leading an overhaul of the Terreli education system, as well as focusing on strengthening foreign relations. On July 30, 2016 Re Adrién married his Secrétaire en Chef, Alix Parris, whom he'd began dating in December 2015. The couple previously had a relationship before his marriage to Reine Jazmén. Re Adriéns enthronement took place on August20, 2016. Titles, Styles, and Honors Titles and Styles • December 5, 1980 - September 9, 1998: Su Altesse Royale Prince Adrién de la Terreli • September 9, 1998 - May 13, 2016: Su Altese Royale Adrién, Prince Royale • May 13, 2016 - Present: Sa Majesté Adrién Carmelo, Re de l'Terreli He is styled His Majesty King Adrién of the Terreli in the rest of the world. The full title of Re Adrién is as follows; Sa Majesté Adrién Carmelo, Par la Grâce de Dieu, Re de l'Terreli, Défenseure du Comunesé (Bernician: His Majesty Adrién Carmelo, By the Grace of God, King of the Terreli, Defender of the Commonwealth). Honors • Ordre Royale du Lyon D'or: Knight (December 5, 201) • Ordre Royale de Corouna: Knight Grand Cross (Spetember 13, 2011) • Order of the Dove (Genovia): Knight (January 26, 2014) • Order of the Blessed Sword (Seruba): Member (March 26, 2010) • Order of the Dannebrog (Norden): Commander 1st Class (October 21, 2006) Category:Terreli Category:Monarch Category:House of Lémieux